


Multimouse? Why are you here?

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: When Marinette decides to learn about the miraculouses in the box by taking them out for patrol in secret she accidnetally gets caught by Chat Noir while she's Multimouse. Everything seems all well and good until Chat makes it clear to Ladybug that she made a mistake.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	Multimouse? Why are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but more chapters will be added in the future.

It’s been five weeks since Marinette had become the new guardian. While she understood the basic powers of each of the miraculouses, she also knew that the best way to truly understand them and the kwamis that were paired with the jewelry was to take them out for a test spin. So that’s what she did. Each week she would pick a new miraculous and take one patrol with it on her own. She was able to remain stealthy enough as to not get the attention of the ladyblogger but apparently tonight was the night for her to be caught.

“Multimouse!” Chat called after her as she ran rooftop to rooftop. Today she decided to partner with Mullo again since she had already used the mouse miraculous before but only for the fight against Kwamibuster. Deciding to stop and wait for her partner she turned around to catch sight of him vaulting quickly. “Hey, Multimouse, what are you doing out tonight?” he asked curiosity lining his features as he tilted his head before his eyes blown wide and his expression turned hopeful. “Is LB letting you join the team as a temporary hero? I’ve been asking her for months, but I knew she’d come around!”

It's true, ever since he saw her detransform from Multimouse up on Montparnasse tower he’d been begging her to let _her_ join the team like the other temporary heroes had. But she had to say no every time and it seemed to break his heart every time. She had to let him know that she wouldn’t be joining the team, but she wasn’t looking forward to how he’d react.

“I’m sorry my loyal knight, this princess must remain in her tower for the evil sorcerer knows where this princess sleeps. But your lady has requested that I take an evening stroll.” She said in mock despair but the look on Chat’s face startled her out of her playful mood. He went from shocked to utterly pissed in a flash before shaking his head and returning a smile. _‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen Chat truly mad, but something I said set him off.’_

Matching her playful tone, he started again “Alas woe is me, may I at least escort the fairest princess in the land on her stroll around the kingdom this evening?”

She hoped that the blush that burned her cheeks was covered by the mask (it wasn’t) and Chat didn’t notice (he did). “I’d love that.” The two of them made their way across the rooftops taking a much stealthier approach than either of them normally would. The banter between them was comfortable and she had to remind herself that she was Multimouse and not Ladybug at the moment. When she began to make her farewell Chat Noir stopped her, grabbing her wrist before she could jump away.

“Princess, are you meeting up with Ladybug before you go home?” Confused by the question and how she should respond she simply nodded. “Can you tell her to meet me on the Eiffel Tower as soon as she can, and I do mean tonight.”

“Of course, Chat, anything for you.” She said honestly, unsure why she would want to meet up with her tonight, but before she could contemplate it any further, he wrapped his arms around her, and she found herself buried in his chest. She returned the hug enjoying the affection as it seemed to come from a place of concern instead of romantic love. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes; she could see the tears threating to spill as he spoke in a very serious tone.

“Promise me this princess, if Ladybug ever offers you the mouse miraculous again you will turn it down ok?” She could only look at him in awe before solemnly nodding her head quietly uttering ‘promise’ before he wiped his eyes and backing away. “Good night Multimouse and remember to tell Ladybug I want to see her.” He bounded away towards the Eiffel tower and she made her way back home. After detransforming she looked at the two kwamis to see if they had any idea what he wanted to see her for.

“I don’t know Master, he seemed in a really good mood for most of the night.” Mullo responded.

“Maybe he wants to try and convince you to let Multimouse join the team again?” Tikki added hesitantly. Marinette put Mullo back into the box before looking back at the floating red god.

“Chat specifically said that I shouldn’t wear it again if I offered it to me… UGH this gets confusing sometimes!” Marinette groaned as she put her earrings back in.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

“You’re right. Tikki, Spots on!” She threw herself out onto her balcony before making her way to the tower. Seeing Chat pacing wasn’t a good sign, but she had to act as if nothing were wrong cause Ladybug wouldn’t know better. “Hey Chaton, Multimouse said-“ she was abruptly cut off by Chat Noir yelling at her.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!” He turned to face her, he marched towards her and she instinctively took a few steps back. “I don’t know if you told her Hawkmoth knows where she lives or if she just believes it, and frankly I don’t give a shit because now the thought is in my mind that she could be targeted by Hawkmoth. His akuma didn’t see her detransform and she wasn’t in the line up like the other heroes so I had no reason to believe she would be in danger! Is there something I should know?” he chastised loudly mere inches from her face.

“I-I uh I don’t” She stammered out before being cut off again.

“I wanted her as a part of this team because she is one of the few friends I have besides you. If you wanted a day off from patrol you could have just let me know and I would have gladly covered it. But I will not have you put her in danger just because you need a break cause that is the reason I am here as your partner. I bare the load with you and then take it off your shoulders when it gets too much.” He turned to make his exit from her, but before leaping he turned his head and glared at Ladybug. “I do not care who is responsible, whether it be Hawkmoth, a criminal or even you, if Marinette gets hurt, I will show no mercy to the person who caused her harm. I know you understand that I will not let anyone hurt the girl I love.” Ladybug was left speechless as Chat made his away across the city.

Still reeling from the night before she walked to school in a daze; surprising everyone, including herself, she was early by almost twenty minutes. As she entered the classroom, she heard Adrien’s voice call for her “Marinette!” and found herself wrapped in a tight hug, a familiar sensation although she couldn’t place it. As she stayed frozen in Adrien’s chest, he began whispering to her. “I was so worried about you; I had a nightmare last night that you had…” he lost his wording opting to simply hold her tighter; suddenly she felt something on her neck. Tears. She tried to pull away lightly, but he held firm, she could escape if she wanted to, but he needed her right now.

Hugging him tightly back she tried to comfort her as best she could “I’m right here. I’m safe, there’s nothing to worry about Adrien.” This only made Adrien start sobbing, she saw that the classroom was empty and closed the door to give him as much privacy as she could.

“I am worried though!” he finally let out. “I’m worried that one day I’ll find out that you were… that something happened, and I couldn’t save you.” She took in all the information and released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“Adrien, I don’t need to be saved cause I’m safe, but why don’t switch seats with Alya today so you can keep track of me. She won’t mind.” She said as soothingly as possible. She ran her hands across his back trying to convince him that she was with him and safe. The nod she got against her shoulder was enough for her and she moved him, so they were seated next to each other. Adrien sat with his head laying on Marinette’s shoulder and his right hand holding hers in a death grip as if he fears she will be taken away at any second. Marinette took the opportunity to shoot a message to Alya.

* * *

Hey Als, Adrien’s taking your seat today, don’t act weird plz : **Marinette**

 **Alya** : I make no promises girl but whats up?

Adrien dreamed I died or something last night

Cant even get the words out

Hes acting like hell lose me if he lets go : **Marinette**

LETS GO?

ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HES BEEN HOLDING ONTO YOU

AND YOU ARENT A PUDDLE?

 **Alya** : I NEED DEETS

Al I walked in the door and he hugged me so tight and quickly I didn’t even get a chance to respond

He started crying on my shoulder and saying he couldn’t save me

Hes got his head on my shoulder now and a tight hold on my hand

Im worried honestly : **Marinette**

Well lets see how he acts around you going forward

 **Alya** : Sound like a plan?

I just want to be here for him : **Marinette**

* * *

Although Alya was warned about how Adrien was acting she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she walked through the door. Adrien’s cheeks were clearly tear stained, the way he held onto Marinette was kinda scary and Marinette was simply running her hand through his hair. She gave her best ‘what the hell’ face towards Marinette who gave a very soft shrug to respond ‘I don’t know’. Adrien felt her move and finally opened his eyes seeing Alya and a few other students had made their way into the classroom.

“Marinette.” Adrien turned his full attention towards the girl and she could see pure sincerity radiating from his eyes, “Marinette, I… I don’t think I could live without you, nor would I want to think of a world where I would have to.” He took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. “Please, stay by my side as my girlfriend. I will fight for you, I will protect you from harm, and I will keep you safe.” He closed his eyes lowering his head in wait for her answer.

He couldn’t see the tears that welled up in her eyes but he felt her as she brought him in for a tight hug. “I won’t ever leave your side, and I will be your girlfriend." While Adrien lets out a sigh of relief, Marinette hopes she hasn't just broken her partner's heart for a second time.


End file.
